date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage of Shadow Twins
The Rampage of Shadow Twins is a Date A Live fanfiction that is created in 2013 and it is completed on 22nd December 2014. Sequel to the story has been announced called The Invisible Wars. The story is set between Volume 7 and Volume 8 of Light Novels. Plot Twin Spirits, Aokaze Arashi and Aokaze Yuki have escaped the clutches from DEM for three years. Being killed by their enemy three years ago and be brought back to life by Phantom. The twins escapes to Tenguu City and enrolls into Raizen High School. Thing turn complicated for Shido as not only due to the existence of Arashi, but also the thing inside him that torments him. Characters Aokaze Arashi The younger twin brother of Yuki. His real name is Nanaya Arashi, eight years ago, a tragic event happened to him resulting his memories to be sealed and changed his identity. He possess a powerful "angel" which allows him to manipulate darkness and death. The true angel, Azrael, the angel of death resides within him to combat the deadly force that threaten his life and the world. Aokaze Yuki The elder twin sister of Arashi. Her real name is Nanaya Yuki, she along with her parents sealed Arashi's memory eight years ago. She posess the dark angel Abaddon. She along with Azrael keeps her brother in check. Itsuka Shido Itsuka Kotori Yatogami Tohka Yoshino Tokisaki Kurumi Yamai Kaguya Yamai Yuzuru Izayoi Miku Tobiichi Origami Isaac Ray Peram Wescott Ellen Mira Marthers Factions Nanaya clan An active faction before Ratatoskr exists. They protects Spirits by force, and had killed so many wizards that there was a period where rookies are deemed unable to survive more than a week into service. Being in a cult of assassins that worship Azrael dated back to 15th century, the angel of death granted the bloodline his eyes, the eyes that can kill the existence of everything. Unfortunately, this power is also their downfall. Nanoka clan An enigmatic faction that hunts Spirits, but they do not ally themselves with wizards. They were once Nanaya who seeks even more power than what the angel has give them. They are the one who killed all Nanaya and killed the twins. Ratatoskr DEM AST SSS Terminology Fallen Spirit Refers to a species of Spirits. Fallen Spirits are the exact opposite of Spirit. There can only be one Fallen exist at a time. Unlike Spirits who control angels, they are being controlled by the Lords of Hell and they hunt Spirits. The Lords of Hell refered here are Lucifer (Pride), Amon (Wrath), Mammon (Greed), Leviathan (Envy), Belphegor (Sloth), Beelzebub (Gluttony) and Asmodeus (Lusts). Lesser Fallen Refers to the demons that serves the Lords of Hell. They cannot exists in the human world unless a certain condition is met. Psychic Refers to the offspring of Spirits and a human. Psychic possess Spirit powers from birth and they are able to awake and shape that power. Karma is the main factor that shapes the power, if one were to commit crimes like murder with their powers, it will eventually mature and turns into evil power. The power gets its own will and it will attempt to consume their owner. The Dark Side Refers to those whose power turns into evil power. Psychics who tap into the dark side of Spirit power will be more powerful but at the cost of wrestling their soul with their power's will. Trivia *The story was in collaboration with fanfic author Asharoth's story, thus characters from his fanfic are making a cameo here and there will be more in The Invisible Wars Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9552012/1/Rampage-of-Shadow-Twins